The Trip
by broncomap
Summary: Matt and Kitty take a trip together. A vacation of sorts after Will Stambridge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I didn't invent these characters or the episode I am referring to. There is no monetary gain involved. I just make stuff up.

Author's note – Chapter 1 picks up near the end of the episode "Kitty's Love Affair" which wasn't actually a love affair IMO.

Kitty watched the door of the stagecoach close behind Will Stambridge. It had been an emotional goodbye. She wasn't in love with Will or sorry that he was leaving, but the past week had been fraught with intense emotions. It had started on an amazing high, when she and Matt had set out on a trip to St. Louis and quickly plummeted to a devastating low when Matt was called back to Dodge. From that point she was awash in strong emotions – anger and hurt as she sat on the stage - terror at the stagecoach robbery – gratitude to Will for protecting her – deep appreciation for his attentiveness. Then last night – she experienced the absolute horror of witnessing an unstoppable lynch mob going after Will. Unstoppable that is, until Matt arrived. Matt, the man she loved with all her heart doing the job he had to do.

That morning she had explained to Will, that she loved Matt more than anything. She always had and always would.

Kitty turned and looked at Matt as the stage carrying Will pulled away. She walked towards him with trepidation. She had only spoken to him twice since she had arrived in Dodge with Will. The first time she had been curt and distant. The second time she had asked him to tell her to say no to Will. She wasn't sure why she had done that, after all she never liked being told what to do. She realized even as she was asking, that it was a decision that she'd have to make for herself.

Kitty's mind was racing as she took the last steps that brought her to stand in front of Matt. She couldn't look him in the eye. Staring straight ahead she said, "Know something - I know a lady who could sure use a drink."

He didn't hesitate, didn't pause – with a voice filled with love and understanding, he answered, "I know a man who's ready to buy."

She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She smiled back, suddenly filled with lightness and warmth. The dense, emotional turmoil that had enveloped her for the past week was totally gone. They walked to the Long Branch, arms around each other's waists.

Stopping at the bar Matt called over, "Sam could we have a couple of beers?"

Smiling broadly, Sam put two beers on the bar. Nodding his thanks, Matt grabbed the beer mugs and he and Kitty walked to the small table in the back.

As she sat down Kitty looked over at Sam and said to Matt, "He's sure cheered up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he and not just a few others around here were not exactly pleased to see me going around with - with," Kitty paused and took a breath.

"Matt, I want to talk to you about what happened."

"Kitty, you don't have to. I think I understand,"

"I know Matt, but I need to voice it." Kitty took a sip of beer and collected her thoughts. "When you left me at that stage stop I was furious, but also hurt and confused.

"I know Kitty, and I'm sorry."

"I know Matt. I also know that you couldn't ignore an order from a judge to appear at a trial, but at the time I was overwhelmed with disappointment. I thought we had finally done it, gotten away from Dodge. My spirits were flying. Then suddenly it all came crashing down. You left, and I got back on the stage in turmoil. I was questioning everything about our relationship. Then the stage was robbed, and Will was wounded while protecting me. I was grateful to him and of course, wanted to help him. As I tended to his wound we talked and got to know each other. When he said that he wanted to see me when we got back to Dodge, I didn't discourage him."

Kitty took a breath, "When we got back, I was still so very angry. I wanted to show you and everyone else that I didn't need you and that I didn't care what anyone thought. Then Will started offering me things that - well - things that I guess I always thought I'd have. Matt, I was in a state of confusion, almost like by mind was in a fog. I couldn't say yes to Will because I love you, and couldn't leave you. At the same time there was a part of me that was reluctant to say no to Will because I didn't want to give up the things he was offering me. So there I was."

Kitty made herself look directly into Matt's eyes, "The fog cleared. I don't know how else to explain it, and all that remained was what I have always known. I belong with you. Whatever I have in life, whatever it is – I want to have with you." Kitty hesitated for a second, "That is if you'll still have me."

Matt was stunned by Kitty's last statement. The idea of rejecting her was unimaginable to him. He looked at her, their eyes locking, "Kitty you know the answer to that, and Kitty I won't be wearing this badge forever. It's just that it's a job that I know I have to do right now."

Kitty replied softly, "I know Matt. I got a reminder of what that job means." She had never before heard Matt speak about taking the badge off, and knew how hard it was for him to utter those words. She put her hand on top of his, and they looked at each other in a silent understanding.

Matt could see that Kitty's eyes were brimming with tears, and looked around. The Long Branch was filling up, "Kitty, maybe we should go upstairs. We'll have more privacy."

Kitty nodded. Upstairs with the door closed behind them Kitty turned to Matt, tears now falling, "Matt I shouldn't have hurt you like that, I'm so very sorry."

Matt took her by the shoulders, "Kitty, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left the way I did. I should have talked to you."

Kitty shook her head "I don't think I was in any state of mind to listen."

"Kitty, I should have tried. I should have told you how disappointed I was. I should have made sure you knew that I wanted to get away and be alone with you as much as you wanted it. I should have promised that I would make a trip happen, even though the false starts were making it seem impossible. I should have said that I knew it wasn't much, but we could take the long, slow route back to Dodge to squeeze out a little time alone - with a lot fewer bumps than we had had on that stagecoach ride."

Matt was glad to see a small smile appear through her tears at that last statement. He bushed a stray hair from her tear stained face. "Kitty, I'm sorry."

Kitty leaned into him and put her head on his chest. Matt put his arms around her as she whispered, "Matt, make love to me."

Matt slowly removed her clothes piece by piece, touching and kissing her body lovingly as he went. When she was fully unclothed he whispered, "You are so beautiful." He lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed. Fondling and kissing her breasts as he removed his clothes, he laid down besides her, pulling her close. Their bodies came together hungrily, and their hearts and souls locked back into place.

Feeling totally reconnected, Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty and said softly, "I'm telling you again, I won't be wearing the badge forever. When I take it off, we'll go wherever you want, do whatever you want and I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Kitty whispered, "Matt, you are what I want you to be," and feeling happy and content the couple dozed off in each other's arms with the afternoon sun streaming in through the window.

An hour later Matt woke and started to dress. Kitty sat up and stretched her arms, "What time is it Cowboy?"

"It's almost 4 PM. I should go over to the office to take care of some things. Can we have dinner? If it's alright with you I'll pick you up at 7:00."

Kitty smiled, "It's more than all right Cowboy."

Matt sat down on the side of the bed, "Kitty, I've missed you so much - I – I don't just mean - well, for a good long time now - it's just that we've." Matt paused and shook his head, "Kitty, I'm making a mess of this."

Kitty put her hand on Matt's cheek, "I understand Cowboy. I've missed you too, in every way. I can't tell you how many times in the past week I thought – Oh I have to remember to tell this to Matt – only I wasn't talking to my best friend and lover, so I couldn't."

Matt kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll see you at 7:00."

Kitty smiled as she watched him leave.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Matt went to his office and started looking through the pile of mail that was on his desk. He was surprised to note that there were things that he had forgotten to take care of, but quickly admitted to himself that he hadn't been at his most efficient for the past week. He wrote out some telegrams and told Festus to take them to the telegraph office.

Festus was full of smiles and almost danced out the door. He had spent the past week watching Will Stambridge and going through wanted posters. He knew Stambridge was a gunslinger and had hoped to find his picture on one. Seeing Kitty and Matt reunited made Festus feel like all was right with the world.

A few hours later, an unusually prompt Matt picked Kitty up at 7:00 on the dot. They went to Delmonico's, and as they sat down they couldn't help but notice the smiling faces directed at them. About 5 days before, Kitty had sat there with Will who had noted that they appeared to be the main attraction, and not a welcome one.

They ate dinner in the best of spirits, laughing and talking glad to be together. Leaving the restaurant, Matt took Kitty by the arm, "I'll walk you back to the Long Branch and then I have to take care of a few more things at the office before I make rounds."

Kitty looked up at Matt, "You'll come up after rounds won't you? I mean there is no prisoner you have to guard at the jail or anything like that right?"

Matt looked at her smiling slightly, "I'll be up right after rounds." He paused for a second, "Kitty I just realized, I haven't told you that I have to leave for Hays City tomorrow to testify at a trial. I may be away for as long as a week, but hopefully less."

Seeing the disappointed look on Kitty's face he added, "Kitty, I'm sorry. I would have told you as soon as I found out, it's just that…"

Kitty squeezed his hand, "Matt, we weren't communicating the way we usually do. It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that you have to leave so soon after … well you know."

Matt stopped walking and turned to face Kitty, "Come with me."

Seeing Kitty's confused look Matt continued, "Kitty, I know it's not a great trip like the one we planned but listen. I have to be in Hays for a trial that is likely to last 3 or 4 days. I'll have to be in the courthouse during the trial, but I'll have nothing to do otherwise. If we travel by wagon it will take 2 days to get there and 2 days to get back after the trial."

Kitty was looking intrigued so Matt continued, "Kitty it is far from ideal, and I know that we had planned the St. Louis trip as the ideal vacation. Say no if you want, but I figure two days there with camping overnight and 3 or 4 days in Hays with me having nothing to do but be in the courthouse during trial hours, and then two days back with camping overnight. Honey, I know that camping isn't what you want in a vacation, and Hays isn't the greatest place to travel to, but we'd have time together, just the two of us.

Kitty was touched that Matt had thought of it. No, camping was not her idea of the perfect vacation, but hmm, sleeping under the stars with Matt on warm spring nights sounded good – actually wonderful. Hays wasn't St. Louis, far from it, but she was sure she could easily amuse herself while Matt was in the courthouse. Kitty found herself becoming excited.

"Matt, it's a great idea. I'll pack as soon as I get back to the Long Branch. What time tomorrow do we have to leave?"

Matt grimaced knowing that Kitty wouldn't like it, "Well, traveling by wagon will take longer that me going alone by horseback, so we should leave at 5:00 AM. I'll have the wagon waiting."

Kitty blanched, "5:00 AM!" Shaking her head with a small smile she added, "All right Cowboy, just don't expect me to look my best."

Matt have her the half smile she loved so much, "Kitty you are beautiful. The time of day doesn't matter."

Kitty's heart sang. Matt didn't often express himself that way, so when he did his words were golden.

Matt left Kitty in front of the Long Branch and went to his office as Kitty went into the saloon. Sam was wiping down the bar. Kitty waved him over, "Sam, I'm sorry for the short notice, but can you handle things for about a week? I'm traveling to Hays City tomorrow, and I'm not sure exactly how long I'll be gone. It shouldn't be more than a week though.

Sam already knew that the marshal had to go to Hays for a trial and was delighted at the turn of events, "Miss Kitty, I'd be happy to take care of things. If anything comes up that needs your attention, I'll send a telegraph to you in Hays."

Kitty thanked Sam and went upstairs to pack. She'd need simple comfortable clothes for traveling and camping, and some fancier things for Hays. It wasn't a big city, but she knew that there had to be some nice restaurants. Everything fit nicely into two mid size bags. After packing she got ready for bed. She wanted to make an early night of it knowing she'd have to be on the road at 5 AM.

Once in bed she didn't fall asleep as quickly as she had wanted, not being used to turning in so early. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning she fell asleep, looking forward to the trip.

Matt's rounds took longer than he had hoped. There was a group of young men who had gotten so drunk that they thought it was fun to tear down signs and sing loudly in the street. It took some doing to round them up, but Matt finally had them all in jail. Festus would stay at the jailhouse that night to keep an eye on them, and send them on their way in the morning. When Matt finally made his way up the stairs of the Long Branch, Kitty was already asleep. He undressed, got into bed and put his arms around her, relishing the feel of her body against his.

It was 4:45 in the morning when Kitty felt Matt kissing her neck. She muttered sleepily, "Go back to sleep Cowboy."

Matt kissed her more insistently saying through his kisses, "Honey, it's time to get up, time to leave."

Kitty sat up, eyes bleary, "Right, right - time to leave - I'll get dressed."

Matt picked up Kitty's bags, "The wagon's ready. I'll bring your bags down while you get dressed,"

Kitty rose with her eyes barely open. As she dressed she couldn't help but think, "What a way to start a vacation."

After she got dressed in the travel clothes she had laid out, a simple dark blue skirt and ivory colored blouse, Kitty sat at her vanity to put on a little make up and brush her hair. Glancing over at her jewelry box she had a thought. Smiling to herself she reached in and picked up a small but beautiful silver comb. She looked in the mirror, pulled her long, thick, red hair back and used the comb hold it in place. She walked to the door, lifted her favorite shawl from its hook, and happily walked down the back stairs to join Matt.

He was standing by the wagon and moved to Kitty as she descended the stairs. Seeing the silver comb in her hair he smiled, "Kitty, that comb was the first gift I ever gave you."

Kitty smiled, "Cowboy, I can't believe you remember that."

Matt gave a short laugh, "Kitty it took me hours and hours to pick it out, and then even more hours to work up the nerve to give it to you."

Kitty touched the comb lightly, "I've always loved it."

Kitty saw Matt's gaze move to her blouse. She instinctively knew he was looking to see if she was wearing his most recent gift, an exquisite broach he had given her before their doomed trip to St. Louis.

That broach had been ripped from her blouse by an outlaw when the stagecoach was robbed. She had been otherwise unharmed because Will Stambridge had stepped in to protect her. Kitty hesitated to bring up the topic but knew she had to. "Matt, I loved the broach you gave me, but it was lost when that stagecoach was robbed."

Matt was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Kitty, I'm grateful someone was there to protect you." His thoughts went to all the times he hadn't been able to protect her from harm, his worst memories.

Kitty looked at the man she loved so much. She knew what he was thinking, "Matt, look at me."

She reached up and touched his cheek. Their eyes met and Kitty smiled reassuringly without saying anything. Words were not needed. Matt smiled back, and taking her hand helped her into the wagon before climbing up to sit beside her. The morning air was cool, so she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Matt put one arm around her drawing her close, "Honey, just put your head on my shoulder and try to get a little more sleep."

Kitty nodded and cuddled in, "Matt, how is it you are so wide awake at 5 in the morning?"

Matt shrugged and with a smile said, "practice I guess." He flicked the reins and they headed off for a vacation of sorts.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Matt had been driving for about two hours with Kitty's head resting on his shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her, holding her close as she slept. He rubbed her arm now and then, enjoying the feel of her nuzzling into his neck. The past week had been painful, with Kitty distancing herself from him, and spending time with Will Stambridge. He knew it had been a difficult and confusing time for Kitty too. Then when she had finally come to him, she had asked him to tell her what to do. He knew he couldn't. They both knew it. It was the kind of decision no person could make for another. He felt blessed and grateful that she had decided to stay with him.

Kitty stirred and lifted her head. He looked at her and smiled, "Feel a little more awake?"

She took a deep breath and nodded with a smile saying, "Um Matt. Do you think we could stop and make some coffee sometime soon?"

"Sure, sounds like a fine idea, and I know just the spot. About a half hour from here there's a pretty place by a lake. We can build a fire and make coffee, and with some luck I'll catch us some fish to have for breakfast."

Kitty gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek, just a couple of hours out of Dodge and she was already enjoying herself.

An hour later they were sitting in a cove near a small lake with a fire built and fish frying. Wild flowers were blooming all around and the air was fragrant. Sitting close together in front of a fire they drank coffee and ate their fill of trout. Matt leaned over and kissed Kitty gently on the neck, "You look happy."

Kitty looked at Matt. She felt entirely content and was pleased to see him looking so relaxed. Smiling she answered, "I am happy." Taking a deep breath, Kitty looked around, " Matt, it's so pretty here and so peaceful. I wish we could stay in this spot longer."

Matt poured more coffee into Kitty's cup, "It is beautiful, isn't it? We have to keep heading to Hays soon, but on the way back we can stop here and take some time if you'd like."

They stood to put out the fire. Matt was walking down to the lake to rinse out the coffee pot and cups as Kitty went off behind some bushes to relieve herself.

Suddenly Matt heard Kitty cry out loudly again and again. He dropped what was in his hands, drew his gun and ran towards the sound of her voice. He saw her running out of the bushes yelling and waving her arms frantically over her head, a swarm of angry bees following her. She had accidentally disturbed a beehive.

He yelled to her, "This way Kitty, into the lake."

She sped passed him still yelling and waving her arms, and started running into the water. She hit a patch of mud and slipped, and before she knew it was flat on her back in the shallow, muddy part of the cold lake. Mud covered her back and hair and was splattered all over her face.

Matt ran over and helped her stand, making sure she was all right. He looked her over and could see several bee stings on her neck and hands. He located the stingers and removed them, then wetting his bandana in the cold lake, gently washed each sting. Kitty was shivering. "Come on Kitty, let's get some dry clothes out of your bags for you to change into."

Kitty was not happy to say the least, "Matt, in case you haven't noticed, I'm covered with mud. I have to wash before changing, and that damn lake is damn cold."

Matt looked around, "Tell you what Kitty, I'll start a fire up again. Go take a quick rinse in the lake and I'll be ready with a warm blanket. You can sit by the fire and warm up when you come out of the lake, and then change your clothes."

Kitty gave a quick and determined nod as she looked around to reassure herself that they were in a secluded area. She took off her muddy clothes, removed the silver comb from her hair and purposefully walked into the lake to rinse her muddy body and hair.

Matt was waiting by the shore with a blanket when she emerged. She sat by the fire wrapped in the blanket getting warm. Matt got her her bags from the wagon, "Kitty, I figured you'd want to pick out what to put on."

Kitty nodded grimly and looked at Matt. She could tell he was trying not to laugh, "Just what is so funny?"

Matt was trying to force a smile from his face as he looked at her, "Kitty, I know it's not a laughing matter but if you could had seen yourself running away from those bees."

Kitty glared at him, but after 2 seconds gave a boisterous laugh. "Cowboy, I must have been quite a sight running along hollering, waving my arms like a mad woman, and then taking that big flop down into the mud." Matt laughed with her, and Kitty added, "You remember me saying I wanted to spend more time in this beautiful, peaceful spot? Never mind."

Kitty got dressed and hand in hand the couple went back to the wagon. Matt helped Kitty up saying, "Well now that we got that misadventure out of the way, I'm sure it will be smooth going from here."

They rode on, a little faster than before. The bee incident had cost them some time. Matt kept his bandana and canteen of water handy so Kitty could use the cool water to ease the itching of her bee stings.

Several hours later they decided to stop for a quick lunch. They had a simple meal of some bread and cheese that they had brought along. Matt saw Kitty rubbing her neck and knew that the bee stings were bothering her, "Kitty, I'll go refill my canteen from the stream over there. It will be colder water, and might ease the itching better."

Walking over to the stream he saw a man a little ways off. He was standing at the edge of the water yelling at a woman who was sitting with her head down, washing some dishes and pots. She was a thin, frail looking woman with long, stringy grey hair hanging down over her haggard face. Matt kept an eye on the situation as he filled his canteen. The man looked like he was walking away but suddenly turned and smacked the woman across the face so hard that she went flying several feet and landed hard on her back. Matt moved to intervene.

"Hold it. I'm Matt Dillon US Marshal. Stop assaulting that woman."

The man looked up, "It don't matter none who ya are or what ya say I'm doin. This here ain't no woman, this here's my wife. Ain't that right Maude?"

The woman was still flat on her back as she answered, "That's right Harry."

Matt reached his hand out to the woman to help her sit up, "Maam – it looks like you've been struck pretty hard."

Maude waved Matt's hand away and gave him a toothless grin as she worked her way up to a sitting position, "This ain't nothin. You should see Harry there when I git him good."

Harry scowled, "Now Maude, don't be sayin that."

Maude got to her feet with surprising speed, picked up a metal pan in two hands and shook it threateningly at Harry. "I ain't sayin nothin false. You sayin I'm a liar?"

Matt saw the two glaring at each other, and knew he was not wanted or for that matter needed. He shook his head in annoyance, and was about to leave as Harry called to Maude and pointed at Matt, "Why ya mad at me. He's the one made a fuss."

Maude gave a short nod of her head, "Ya sayin some smart words for once." Before Matt could turn away Maude threw the metal frying pan at him, hitting him squarely in the eye. Matt flinched with pain and grabbed his eye with both hands. Holding his eye and grimacing, he turned and walked off quickly as Maude flung 2 tin cups at him. One bounced off his back, the other off the back of his head. Harry was laughing uproariously, "Maude, my girl you be the finest thing under the sun." Maude puffed up with pride, "Thank ya Harry, I reckon I taught that marshal fella ta stop messin in where he don't belong."

Kitty was standing by the wagon waiting somewhat anxiously when she saw Matt coming towards her. She walked to meet him, "Matt, it was taking so long, I was getting worried." When she got closer she stopped and frowned, "What on earth happened to your eye?"

Matt gave a small shake of his head as he walked Kitty back to the wagon and helped her up before getting up next to her. She repeated, "Cowboy, what happened to your eye?" He sighed and answered, "Nothing."

Kitty could see a deep cut under Matt's swollen right eye, a black and blue shiner already starting to form. She nodded and said seriously, "Of course, now that I am right next to you, I can tell that nothing happened."

Matt looked at her and had to chuckle, "Kitty, would you mind cleaning out this cut for me? Then I'll tell you about it as we ride."

Kitty cleaned the cut and as they drove on Matt recounted the exchange he had had with Maude and Harry. Kitty laughed, "Well Matt, it seems we each walked into something best left alone."

Matt laughed in agreement, and they continued on in good spirits although Matt was starting to be concerned about the time that had been lost to their mishaps. He kept on until a few hours after sunset, and then stopped to set up camp for the night. His eye was sore and Kitty's bee stings were itching, but they were happy to be alone with each other. They were about to start a campfire, when Matt turned to Kitty and took her by the shoulders, "It's going to be a beautiful night." He kissed her passionately.

She returned his kiss and smiled, "Yes, a beautiful night."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty and Matt set up camp in happy companionship taking pleasure in sharing simple everyday tasks. Matt had unhitched the horses and secured them where they'd have access to grass and water. They built a camp fire and cooked some of the potatoes and salted meat they had brought along. A full moon was glowing and the gentlest of warm breezes blew. It was a night as beautiful as the one Kitty had pictured in her mind when Matt had asked her to join him on the trip.

They finished eating, and Kitty suddenly rose with a mysterious smile on her face. She gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, with Matt's admiring eyes followed her as she went. A few minutes later she returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She had wrapped them in towels and hidden them her bags as a surprise, "Cowboy, I thought it might be nice to have a little wine before settling in for the night."

Matt smiled and pulled her down to sit next to him, "You are full of surprises aren't you? This is definitely not the kind of camping that I'm used to."

Kitty gave him a slight smile, "Cowboy is that a complaint?"

Matt took a glass of wine from her, "Not at all Kitty, not at all."

They clinked their glasses together and sipped their wine, as they cuddled close to the fire laughing about what Harry and Maude might be doing at that moment. They figured it wouldn't be cuddling by a fire and drinking wine. As the campfire started to burn itself out, Matt stroked Kitty's cheek, "We should turn in Kitty, we have to start out early."

Matt spread out his bedroll and drew Kitty down with him, covering them both with blankets as Kitty snuggled close feeling happy and secure.

As they slept, content in each other's arms, they couldn't know that dark clouds were gathering overhead, and didn't notice the drop in temperature. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, and their eyes popped open. Lightning soon followed, and a second later rain was pounding down on them.

As they got to their feet, Matt grabbed the blankets, and took Kitty by the hand. "There's a cave a little ways from here. Let's hurry and take cover there." Kitty resisted, "Can't we just get under the wagon or something until it blows over?"

Matt was already pulling Kitty along, "This storm isn't blowing over soon, and by the looks of it, it might even turn into a hail storm."

Moving as quickly as they could, scrambling as the ground became wet and slippery, it took the couple a few minutes to reach the cave, and they were both drenched when they got there. By that time hail was indeed hammering down. Once they were in the cave, Matt dropped the blankets and headed back out yelling over his shoulder, "Kitty wait here. I'll go back and get the bags."

Kitty yelled after him, "Matt, what's the point everything will be soaked."

Matt stopped and turned long enough to say, "Not as soaked as they will be if we leave them there, and besides I have to see to the horses."

Matt ran out into the storm. He gathered up his bedroll, and then released the horses so they could find cover. He got the bags out of the wagon and went as quickly as he could back to join Kitty.

Kitty was in the damp cave walking back and forth trying to get a little warmer, when Matt returned. He was soaked to the bone and water was dripping down his face, "Kitty, I'm sorry. I am usually good at reading the weather, but this storm took me by surprise."

Kitty used her sleeve to try and dry his face, "Matt, the storm is not your fault. Let's just try to get a fire going so we can warm up and dry off some."

There weren't a lot of dry twigs, sticks and leaves to work with, but they got a small fire burning. They took off their soaking wet outer clothes, leaving on their damp under garments. After they spread their clothes and blankets out to dry, they sat side-by-side next to the tiny fire. Matt wrapped his arm around Kitty, and eventually they fell asleep to the sound of hail pounding on the ground outside.

By dawn the storm was over, and they woke to sunlight peeking into the cave. Matt stood up, "Kitty, I'll go find the horses and be right back." A miserable looking Kitty nodded as she sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them to stay as warm as she could.

It took Matt a while to find the horses. He knew they wouldn't have traveled far in the storm but he didn't know in what direction. After almost an hour of searching, he found them both standing under a rocky overhang. He walked them back to the wagon and got them hitched up, before returning to the cave.

Meanwhile Kitty sat in the cave in a gloomy mood, but she took deep breath and decided that there was no point in being negative. She felt the clothes that had been spread out to dry. They were still damp, but bearable. She dressed, got a hairbrush out of her suitcase, and started brushing her hair thinking she'd feel better if she looked more presentable. She stood, brushed some dirt off the front of her clothes and started to walk outside so she could wait for Matt in the warm sunshine. Noticing something moving at the entrance to the cave, she took a cautious step forward. She stopped abruptly when she saw it was a snake and heard a rattling sound. Bending down slowly, she picked up a rock and took a few steps backwards as she aimed at the snake's head. To her surprise she heard a rattling sound from behind. She slowly turned and saw a much, much bigger snake, making threatening moves towards her. She wasn't sure what to do. If she threw the rock and missed, the snake would be even angrier. She decided to take action. She was aiming the rock at the large rattler's threatening head, when she heard a voice from behind, "Kitty stand still."

She froze where she was and Matt fired at the snake killing it. He was stepping over the other snake as Kitty pointed and yelled, "Be careful Matt.'

Matt looked down, "That's just a gopher snake. They imitate rattlers when they feel threatened." He pointed at the snake he had just shot and added, "but that snake right there is the biggest rattle snake I've ever seen in my life."

He holstered his gun and took Kitty in his arms, "Are you all right? Kitty nodded. Matt kissed her softly on the lips, "I found the horses and the wagon's ready. We should get going." He started to pick up their things.

Kitty sighed, "Matt can't we make some coffee first?"

Matt hesitated. They had to make up for lost time if he was going to get to Hayes in time for his meeting with State Attorney Mills. On the other hand they both could sure use some coffee. Finally he responded, "All right Kitty, but the ground outside is really wet. We'll have to start a fire in here."

Looking at the huge, dead rattlesnake and the gopher snake slithering around, Kitty shook her head and sighed, "Let's just go. We can have coffee later."

Matt loaded up the wagon. He and Kitty spread out the wet things in the back as best they could to dry in the sun.

They were both tired and neither spoke as the horses plodded on through the puddles and muddy ground. After a couple of hours, Matt pulled the horses to a stop, "This looks like a good place to pause. The sun's been strong and things have dried up quite a bit. Let's get out to have some coffee and something to eat."

Kitty nodded, "That sounds good, but do have anything left to eat? The rest of the food we brought along got drenched and we had to throw it away, and I know you can't take the time to hunt or fish."

Matt got down from the wagon, and helped Kitty down, "Well, I have some jerky with me. I guess that will be breakfast."

Matt quickly built a fire as Kitty got the coffee pot and cups. It wasn't long before they were sitting across from each other drinking coffee and chewing on jerky.

Matt was watching Kitty. Her expression was unreadable as she was chewing the tough jerky and swallowing hard, "Kitty, I'm sorry. This idea of mine for you to come to Hays with me turned out to be a pretty bad one."

Kitty looked at Matt. She didn't want him to feel bad for making a real attempt to find a way for them to spend time together, and the bad things that had happened weren't his fault. She stood up and walked to the other side of the fire to sit next to him. Reaching over to rub his back she smiled up at him, "Matt it was a good idea, and listen we've had bees, a crazy couple, a springtime hail storm and a rattlesnake. Nothing else could possibly go wrong."

Matt smiled slightly, "I reckon you're right."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After a breakfast of weak coffee and jerky, Matt and Kitty cleaned up their small campsite and walked arm in arm back to the wagon. Helping Kitty up, Matt told her they'd have to travel fast to make up for lost time. He was supposed to be in Hays by 1PM, now with luck and fast driving they would be there by 4 or 5.

Matt flicked the reins hard and the horses took off at a very quick clip. It was not the easiest terrain to drive over, and the wagon was bouncing and rocking so much that Kitty found herself holding on to the side to stay upright. She held on tight, not wanting to ask Matt to slow down.

Suddenly they hit a huge bump. The horses staggered, and Kitty went flying off to the side, but managed to stay in the wagon. Matt pulled the horses to a stop as Kitty brought herself back up to a sitting position. He took her by the arm, "Are you all right?" Kitty nodded, "I'm fine." Matt jumped down from his seat, and hurried around to the other side of the wagon to check on a wheel. He wrenched his right knee hard as turned the corner. Cursing under his breath as he limped, his mood was not improved when he saw the the wheel was broken.

He looked up at Kitty, "Are you sure you're all right?" Kitty looked at the way Matt was standing. She knew his right leg had taken too many bullets over the years and was vulnerable, "I'm fine Matt, are you all right?"

Matt frowned and nodded not wanting to admit that he had twisted his knee just walking, "Here Kitty, let me help you down. A wheel is broken and I have to fix it."

Assessing Matt's mood, Kitty decided to refrain from asking about his knee. She let him lift her out of the wagon, and sat to the side waiting for the repairs to be completed. Matt proceeded to fix the broken wheel while favoring his sore right knee and grumbling to himself about his stupidity in driving so fast over rough terrain. After almost an hour, he thought the wheel was in good enough shape to continue, but they'd have to go slower, and they certainly wouldn't have time to stop until they got to Hays.

After a slow, mostly silent few hours they finally reached the stable in Hays by 7:00 PM, and Matt left the wagon with stable boy. They registered in the Hays Hotel and Matt carried the bags up to their room, limping a little as he went up the stairs. He put the bags down as Kitty settled comfortably into an overstuffed chair, a welcome feeling after the bumpy ride. She looked up at Matt, "Cowboy, I'm starving. Let's change and go have dinner."

Matt shook head, "Kitty, I have to find Attorney Mills first. I'm supposed to meet with him before tomorrow morning's trial begins." Seeing the discouraged look on Kitty's face he added, "I promise I'll be back as fast as I can, and we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves."

Kitty sighed but made the best of it, "All right Cowboy, but please be quick. In the meantime I'll take a hot bath and change."

Matt gave her a quick kiss and hurried over sheriff's office, hoping Sheriff Biggs would know where to find Mills. Entering the office Matt was glad to see that Judge Brooker was sitting and talk to a man who had to be the attorney. Sheriff Biggs and Deputy Carter had just left to make rounds.

Matt took off his hat, "Sorry, I'm so late."

Attorney Mills extended his hand, "I'm John Mills marshal, and there is no need to apologize, I understand that travel in these parts can bring unexpected problems. In fact that eye of yours looks kind of sore."

Shaking the attorney's hand Matt answered, "I had a few mishaps, fortunately nothing serious."

Attorney Mills smiled, " Glad to hear that. Now that you're here, and given the hour, I suggest that we have our meeting over dinner. I'm hungry and I know you must be too.

He turned to Judge Brooker adding respectfully, "Sir, I'm sure you'll excuse us. As you know I need to talk to my witness alone."

As Mills turned to gather his belongs together, Judge Brooker saw the horrified look on Matt's face and whispered, "What's wrong."

Matt had had many dealings with Judge Caleb Brooker over the years and viewed him as a trusted friend. He whispered, "Kitty came with me. We just got here and she expects me for dinner."

Judge Brooker nodded at Matt and turned to Mills, "John, it would be better if you had a very short meeting with Matt here in the office. I need him to spend the evening on some paper work that must be done by tomorrow morning, something from another case. Aside from that, I have some matters to discuss with you so we should have dinner together.

John Mills was puzzled, he couldn't imagine what that paper work might be, and he hadn't been aware that Judge Brooker had more to discuss with him, but a judge had spoken. He replied, "In that case Judge Brooker. I'll meet you in Kelly's restaurant when the marshal and I are finished."

Brooker nodded and replied, "Very good." He gave Matt a quick wink as he left. There had been times when he had brought his wife Mary on business trips, and he knew how things could go.

Attorney Mills and Matt went over Matt's testamoney. Mills had known Matt by reputation only, but once they started discussing the case he was immediately impressed by the lawman's legal knowledge. After 30 minutes the attorney was sure that things would go well in the courtroom. He shook Matt's hand and went off to meet Judge Brooker for dinner.

Matt hurried back to the hotel room to find a very hungry Kitty waiting. They hadn't eaten since having the coffee and jerky that morning. She had taken a hot bath and dressed for dinner. Matt rushed into the room saying, "Kitty, just give me time to shave and change my shirt and we'll go to dinner."

Kitty smiled, "Fine Cowboy, I hear there is a restaurant called Kelly's that is great."

Matt looked a bit startled and said quickly, "Kitty we can't go there. Pick any other restaurant."

"Matt, that's supposed to be the best in town. Why can't we go there?"

Matt was lathering up his face to shave, "Kitty please just trust me, we can go there tomorrow. Pick out another place for tonight. I'll explain over dinner."

Kitty started to feel annoyed, but then realized that Matt must have a good reason. "All right Cowboy, there is a place next door, I think it's called Kramer's."

Matt smiled in relief and answered, "Sounds perfect," as he quickly got ready.

As they left the hotel room Kitty saw Matt look at her. His gaze was filled with love and admiration. She smiled happily as she took his arm. As they walked down the stairs she could tell that his knee was still sore, but decided not to say anything.

Kramer's turned out to be an ugly little place, and they waited for service for quite a while. Matt finally rose and walked over to the only waiter who seemed to be on duty. When he came to take their order Kitty asked for chicken, but was told they were out of it. Matt ordered steak, and was told they were out of it. Finally Kitty asked the waiter what they did have, and both she and Matt ordered the only thing left – pork, mashed potatoes, collard greens and mince pie for dessert. When their meals were brought, the pork was burnt, the potatoes horribly lumpy and the collard greens in some unrecognizable sauce. The mince pie was so awful that neither of them finished it. The meal was far from satisfactory, but Matt had explained to Kitty that he was avoiding Attorney Mills, who thought he was busy with paperwork. Kitty was amused by the situation and understood, "Like you said Cowboy, we can go to Kelly's tomorrow."

After the truly horrible dinner, Matt and Kitty returned to their hotel room. As they started to get ready for bed, they found themselves feeling worse and worse. They sat next to each other on the side of the bed leaning forward with their hands on their knees, both suffering from terrible stomach aches. Suddenly Kitty was overcome with nausea. She got up and rushed to the washroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She returned in time for Matt to rush passed her to do the same. They got tiredly into bed pulling the covers over them. It had been a long and difficult day, and it wasn't ending well. They were lying on their backs next to each other in silence. After a few minutes, not even knowing if Kitty was still awake, Matt said softly "I'm sorry Kitty. I know this trip has been pretty bad. I guess you must be tired of hearing me say I'm sorry."

Kitty turned on to her side to face him, propping her head up with her hand she looked at Matt. They had more than 18 years of history together, years of sharing everything, years of life and love. The kind of love only a fortunate few ever experience. Matt was on his back looking up at the ceiling as Kitty answered, "I admit Cowboy, there have been some rough spots on this trip, real rough spots," she paused and laughed before adding, "They'll make good stories in the retelling though."

Matt turned on to his side to face her as she continued speaking, "And Matt it's had wondrous moments too. Moments we will treasure."

Matt stroked her cheek, "You're something special, you know that?"

Kitty nodded and with the slightest of smiles answered, "Well I guess I must be, because there is this really special fellow, a US Marshal, who has loved me for more than 18 years - through ups and downs, good times and bad – through everything that life has thrown our way.

Matt pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I will love you forever, but I won't be a US Marshal forever.

Kitty whispered, "I know that Cowboy, and I admit I look forward to what we'll do next. You should too. I have no regrets Matt, but just like we've shared everything for the past 18 years, when the time comes we'll be able to share a new beginning."

They kissed and clung to each other, falling asleep content in the love they shared.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kitty's eyes popped open at 7:00 AM and she saw that Matt was already up and dressed, "How are you feeling Cowboy?"

Matt sat down on the side of the bed and gave Kitty a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I'm fine. How about you? Do you feel up to having breakfast?"

Kitty sat up and stretched her arms, "I do, and I'm hungry. Just promise me the name of the restaurant won't be Kramer's."

With deep sigh he answered, "Let's never mention that name again. How about Kelly's?"

A short time later they were seated in Kelly's restaurant. The décor was lovely, and a waiter came over immediately with menus. Kitty's stomach was still a little shaky so she had a light breakfast of tea, a poached egg and toast. Matt on the other hand was downing a double order of pancakes with bacon. Kitty shook her head in amazement, "Matt, nothing bothers your appetite does it?"

Matt looked up from his enormous breakfast, "Well I wouldn't say nothing." He didn't want to explain that seeing her with Stambridge had bothered him in every way.

After breakfast, Matt walked Kitty back to the entrance of the hotel, "Kitty I have to go over to the courthouse. I don't know the schedule but usually Judge Brooker likes to break for lunch at noon and then end the day at 5:00 or 6:00."

Kitty nodded, "That sounds good Matt. I think I'll just relax in the hotel room and read until you get back for lunch. Maybe later this afternoon I'll do some shopping. I think at some point this week I'll stop in and talk to some of the local saloon owners to compare notes."

Matt leaned over and gave Kitty a quick kiss on the lips, "Good, I'll see you later."

Kitty was surprised to have a kiss from him in public, they were in Hays City not Dodge, still it was a surprise. She touched his cheek and looked into his eyes for a moment before going into the hotel.

The courthouse was already bustling with activity as Matt entered and took a seat. He was very familiar with the proceedings, having been a witness in hundreds of trials.

The accused, a man named Paul Mason, was sitting at a table with his lawyer, Uriah Pope. Mason had served jail time before. He was a petty criminal whose lack of brainpower and taste for whiskey had gotten him into trouble more than once. This time however, it was a much more serious matter, murder. Matt had seen him shoot a man in cold blood, and was surprised that Mason hadn't pleaded guilty. Mason's attorney, Pope was sitting with his arms crossed in front of him, looking smug. He was a slightly overweight man with thin, gray hair that was parted in the middle and slicked down on the sides. He had been a lawyer for a long time, and was known for being money hungry, and unscrupulous, although he had never been caught doing anything illegal.

Each lawyer made a lengthy opening statement. Matt wondered what it was about lawyers that made them so long winded. The statements were completed and Matt was called as the first witness. Attorney Mills asked pointed questions and Matt answered precisely and directly. Mills was sure that Matt's testimony left no doubt in the jurors' minds that he had witnessed a cold-blooded murder.

Judge Brooker looked over at Uriah Pope, "Mr. Pope, you may cross examine the witness."

Pope stood up, "No questions your honor."

A murmur of surprise was heard through-out the room. Judge Brooker banged his gavel down, "All right settle down everyone. It's almost noon. This court is adjourned for lunch. We will reconvene at 1PM."

Wasting no time, Matt was the first one out the door of the courthouse as he hurried back to the hotel.

Kitty was in their room reading the latest addition of _Harpers New Monthly Magazine_ when Matt came in.

Kitty looked up and smiled as he entered. Putting the magazine down on the end table she stood, "Just like you predicted, a lunch break at noon."

Matt closed the door behind him, "Yep, lunch time."

Looking at Matt who stood wordlessly looking back at her, Kitty was filled with love and longing – there he was – the man she loved – so good-looking, strong and so damn sexy. She walked to him, and reaching up, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Before they knew it they were tearing each other's clothes off, as they moved quickly towards the bed.

It was almost 1:00 when they came up for air. Kitty looked at the clock, "Matt, you haven't had lunch and you have to go back to court."

Matt got out of bed and started dressing quickly as he looked at her and grinned, "Kitty, I wouldn't exactly say that I haven't had lunch."

Kitty chuckled and hurriedly got into her clothes. They went out the door together. Outside the door of their hotel room, Kitty looked up at Matt. She quickly took out a handkerchief and rubbed his cheek with it, "A little lipstick, Cowboy. We can't have that." Matt looked concerned, "Are you sure you got it all off?"

Kitty gave him a serious look, "What's the matter Cowboy, don't you trust me?"

Matt looked at her and she burst out laughing. Matt took her arm, "Come on." As they walked, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "After that lunch, I can't wait for dinner."

Kitty grinned, "This is turning out to be a great trip after all."

Outside the hotel Kitty pointed across the street "I think I'll go over to the dress shop. I hear it's excellent." She paused before adding with a small smile, "As a matter of fact, I happen to know that a certain Cowboy has made some mighty fine purchases there."

Matt watched her cross the street and go into the shop, before hurrying off to court.

Entering the courthouse right at 1:00, Matt quickly went to his seat. Judge Brooker came in and court was reconvened. Sheriff Biggs was called to the witness stand.

As the sheriff was being sworn in, Matt's attention was drawn to some sudden movements and flashes of metal over at the defendant's table. Uriah Pope was on his feet waving a gun around while handing a second gun to Mason. Before anyone could react the two men started firing randomly as they backed out of the courtroom. Everyone ducked for cover. Matt took a couple of shots from behind a table, but didn't hit either of them. When the sound of gunfire stopped, Matt ran over to the slumped over body of Sheriff Biggs.

Judge Brooker came out from behind his bench and also went to the sheriff. Matt stood and shook his head, "Biggs is dead. Judge, I think you should keep everyone inside until we know it's safe. I'll go take a look."

Brooker agreed, "Matt you're the best lawman I know. I'll follow your lead in these matters."

By this time Deputy Carter was next to them, "Marshal, I'm with you."

Matt nodded, "Let's see what's going on."

Outside Mason and Pope had continued to fire randomly, making people scatter and run indoors. Looking out from the courthouse Matt could see the streets were clear, and Mason and Pope were un-tying horses from a post. Matt and Carter walked out, guns drawn with Matt saying, "Hold it, drop those guns and put your hands up."

Mason could see that his lawyer was already panicked. He quickly grabbed Pope by the arm, and pulled him through the door that was right behind them, the door to the dress shop. Matt and Carter fired at them, but it was too late, they were already inside with the door slammed shut.

Matt immediately questioned Carter, "How many people work there and how many exits are there?"

Carter holstered his gun, "The owner, a lady named Sarah and her young helper are the only ones who work there. As far as exits, there is this front one and a back one that leads out to an alley."

Matt assessed the situation. "I know that at least one customer went in not long ago, so there are at least three women in there. Carter, are there men in town who can be deputized right away, men who are good with rifles?"

Carter nodded and Matt continued, "Good, I want two on roof tops watching the front door and two on roof tops watching the back. Then I want you on the ground in the back, and I'll stay in front. I'm sure they'll be using those women as hostages, and we'll find out soon what their demands are."

Carter nodded, "I know just the men, I'm on it." He ran to quickly deputize the four men he had in mind. All four were fine marksmen.

Matt turned towards the courthouse and signaled for someone to come out. Judge Brooker quickly ran over. Matt looked at him, "I didn't mean for you to come yourself Caleb."

The judge responded, "If there is risk, I'll be the one taking it. You know how that feels more than anyone. What's going on?"

Matt kept his eye on the front door of the dress shop as he spoke, "There are at least 3 women in there being held by Mason and his lawyer. You might as well know now, one of them is Kitty. Caleb, I think you should keep everyone who is in the courthouse right there for the time being."

Judge Brooker nodded and hurried back to the courtroom.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Dress Shop

The second Kitty stepped into the dress shop she was impressed. It wasn't a big place but beautiful dresses, shawls, blouses and skirts were hanging everywhere. Some were ornate and others simple, but all were attractive and beautifully made. As she was examining the clothing, a woman approached, "Hello. Welcome to my shop. My name is Sarah Markman." Kitty turned and saw a tall, refined woman in her mid 50's standing before her. Her graying hair was piled up on top of her head accentuating her long neck. She had high cheekbones and green almond shaped eyes. Kitty could see that she must have been a stunning beauty in her youth. Kitty smiled, "Thank you. My name is Kitty Russell. You do extraordinary work. Everything here is so lovely." Sarah gave a slight nod of her head, "Thank you." She put her hand on the shoulder of a pretty young Mexican woman, who looked to be 19 or 20. "Of course, I couldn't do it without Maria. She does fine, fine work. I am fortunate to have her."

Maria answered, her voice not much above a whisper, "Sarah, I am the one who is fortunate. I've learned from you. I knew so little when you hired me 4 years ago."

Kitty was about to speak when she heard shooting outside. The three women moved away from the doors and windows. After a lot of gunfire there was silence for a time and just as Kitty was about to peek out the window, Mason and Pope burst in with their guns drawn. Pope kept a gun pointed at the three women as Mason searched the place yelling, "Is anyone else here?"

Sarah answered calmly, "We three are the only ones here. Please release my employee and this customer, and I will remain as your hostage."

Kitty looked at the woman with respect but also a bit of amusement at the formality with which she spoke to the gunmen.

Mason laughed, "You think you can make a deal? What a joke, you old lady. We'll hold on to the pretty little Mexicana and the good looking red-head. In fact, we'll have some fun with them. We'll keep you too just for good measure."

Pope looked out the window. He no longer saw Dillon or Deputy Carter, and not knowing what was happening, was getting worried. Mason had told him it would be easy. All he had to do was get two hidden guns into the courtroom and hand one over. They'd shoot their way out and get out of town. Then Mason would give him half the money he had stolen - $1,000, and they'd go their separate ways. Pope planned to move to Mexico. He figured with the money he had socked away and the additional grand, he could retire down there and live the good life.

Now Pope was feeling less sure of himself. He looked at Mason in distain, "Come on, we have to get away. We're not here to fool around with women. Let's go out the back."

Mason scowled, "I thought lawyers were supposed to be smart, but you don't know what you are talking about. Dillon is not stupid. He has both doors covered by now. These three are our ticket out, but there is no reason we can't have a little fun first." He walked over to Maria, "This one here is to my liking,"

Maria was clearly terrified. Kitty sized Mason up and could immediately tell that he was a brainless bully, "Let her go. Let her walk out the door and do what you want with me."

Mason laughed again, "Well don't we have some real brave ladies here? Red, you are easy on the eyes, but this is the little lady who catches my fancy. You'll be next."

Sarah and Kitty were ready to do anything to try and protect Maria, but luckily Pope intervened, "Mason, you promised me a fast get away and a thousand dollars, that's what I want. Remember, I'm a lawyer and if we are caught I know how to get out of it. I swear I'll go free and you'll be convicted, so stop playing around and get us out of here."

Mason was clearly disturbed by Pope's words and snarled, "I'll get us out of here. Don't you worry."

As Pope and Mason were arguing Kitty noticed that Sarah was moving inch by inch to the side. Kitty suspected that she was moving towards a weapon.

Pope also looked up at Sarah's movement and pointed a gun at her, "Where are you going? You stay where you are."

Kitty decided that it was time to provide a distraction. Holding her hand to her head, she cried out, and pretended to faint, falling to the floor. The two gunmen were startled and turned to her. Sarah quickly bent down, grabbed a rifle from behind the counter and pointed it at the men, "Throw your guns over this way. I know how to use this."

Pope quickly threw his gun to the floor, and just as quickly Mason grabbed Maria and pointed a gun to her head. Looking at Sarah he growled, "It's your turn to throw a gun down. It would be a shame to kill this pretty little thing, but you know I'd do it. She's just another pretty thing to me, and there are plenty of others out there."

Sarah looked at Mason and at Maria. The young woman was shaking and tears were running down her face. Sarah wasn't convinced that Mason would shoot, but couldn't risk it. Reluctantly she threw the rifle to the ground.

Mason spoke sharply to Pope, "Stop being so stupid. Pick up your gun, and get that rifle, and be quick about it."

Releasing Maria, he looked at Kitty who had gotten to her feet, "You think you're pretty smart don't you, you bitch." He slapped her across the face and then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her angrily. He gave her a disgusted look as he shoved her hard. She staggered back and hit the wall behind her. Mason grabbed Maria and Sarah by their arms and roughly dragged them over to stand next to Kitty. He pointed his gun at one after the other. "I should shoot you three and be done with it. I can't though because if Dillon hears gunfire he'll storm the place. Damn Dillon – No matter what I do, he'll hunt me down. None of this would have happened if he hadn't caught me killing that rich city dude. This is all Dillon's fault. The only way out is to kill him. I just have to figure out how."

Kitty didn't say anything but that last statement made her realize how crazy and stupid Mason was.

Pope spoke up, "I think we should tie these three up while we sort it out. I don't want any more funny business from them."

Mason looked at Pope as if he had forgotten the man existed, "Sure tie them up." He paced back and forth for a minute before saying, "You know, I really could use some whiskey right now."

Sarah immediately spoke, "There's a bottle in the back room in the bottom of the cabinet."

Kitty looked at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. Sarah saw her look and lifted an eyebrow in return.

Mason looked at Sarah and then at Pope, "Like I said go ahead and tie them up. I'm going to get that whiskey."

Pope had the three women sit on the floor and lean against the wall. He found some string that Sarah used to tie up packages, and told the women to put their hands behind their backs. Cursing at Mason for leaving him by himself with the women, Pope kept his gun in one hand as he bound Kitty's wrists together with the other. He put his gun down and used two hands to tie Sarah's hands thinking that Kitty was tied up, and Maria was too scared to try anything. Tying up Maria was easy.

Mason returned to the front room with the bottle of whiskey. He had opened it and was drinking from the bottle. He offered some to Pope, "I couldn't find glasses. Want a slug?"

Pope shook his head, "No, and you'd better take it easy with that stuff if you want to think straight."

Mason laughed, "Are you kidding - this stuff helps me think. I have my best ideas when I'm drinking whiskey." He took another slug, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "If you don't want any, great more for me."

Mason kept drinking and was staggering around waving his gun at imagined enemies and muttering as Potts watched in disgust. He realized that getting involved with Mason had been a huge mistake, one made in his eagerness for quick cash. He had to come up with a plan."

Kitty was sitting next to Sarah and whispered, "I wish I could get word to Matt, to let him know what's going on in here."

Sarah whispered back, "Matt?"

Kitty responded, "Marshal Dillon. You heard that madman mention him."

Sarah looked at Kitty with the slightest of smiles and muttered to herself "The marshal's redhead?"

Kitty thought Sarah had spoken to her, "Did you say something?"

Sarah shook her head.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Outside the Shop

Matt was outside of the dress shop growing more worried and impatient by the second. He kept expecting a hostage offer to be made, but Mason and Potts had been in there for hours with no word. The curtains were drawn, so he couldn't even get a glimpse through a window, and he couldn't imagine what they were doing in there. There had been no gunfire, no loud yelling, no attempts to escape, and no communication or ultimatums.

He once again reviewed the situation in his head. He knew Kitty was in there, and if there had been a way for her signal him she would have.

Matt heard footsteps hurrying towards him and turned. A man was running from the courthouse. Seeing it was the jury foreman, Matt called out, "Is there a problem in the courthouse?"

The man shook his head as he approached, "Not yet marshal, but Judge Brooker wants you to know that people are getting pretty restless. It's hot in there, there's no food and we're almost out of water."

Matt stopped and thought for a second. The people in the courthouse couldn't wait forever, and the men on the rooftops couldn't be expected to be on alert for hours on end. Not only that, it would start getting dark soon, and their chances of getting a clear shot would disappear with the light. He had to make something happen.

Matt looked at the man, "Go back and tell Judge Brooker that it shouldn't be much longer."

As the jury forman hurried off Matt raised his hand and signaled Carter and his men to be ready. Standing to the side of the door of the dress shop he reached over and knocked, yelling, "Matt Dillon, US Marshal, open the door."

With slurred speech, Mason swayed on his feet as he answered, "I ain't gunna open no… what cha call it … " his voice trailed off and he started laughing.

Matt quickly concluded that Mason was drunk and spoke to the other man, "Pope, put your hands up and come out. Your partner there sounds in no condition to help you or himself."

Pope didn't know what to say. He didn't want to surrender, but didn't know how to get out of the situation.

While sitting on the floor, Kitty had been working to loosen the string that bound her wrists behind her. Finally she was able to slip it off. Keeping her eyes in front of her, she slowly moved so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Sarah. She reached behind and was able to untie Sarah's wrists. Sarah did the same for Maria. Mason was too drunk to notice and Pope too preoccupied.

Kitty knew that Matt wouldn't make a move if he thought they were in danger. The long, thick wooden counter that was about a foot away would provide cover if they could get behind it fast enough. Kitty looked at Sarah and nodded her head towards the counter. Sarah looked straight ahead as she whispered to Maria, "behind the counter." Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Maria nod her head. Kitty whispered, "go." The three quickly crawled behind the counter and Kitty yelled loudly, "We're safe Matt."

Potts turned and saw the empty spot where the woman had been, just as Matt kicked the door in. Potts turned and fired, and the drunken Mason started firing randomly without really aiming. Matt fired back. It was over quickly. Deputy Carter ran in, and saw Mason and Potts sprawled out on the floor. He checked their bodies. They were dead.

After a few seconds of quiet, Kitty looked out from behind the counter. She saw the deputy standing over Mason and Potts and got up, signaling Maria and Sarah to do the same.

Looking around the room she stood saw Matt leaning against the wall holding his gut. It was only then that she realized he had been hit. She helped him to a chair as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Carter go tell Judge Brooker to let everyone out of the courtroom."

Carter looked at Kitty. She looked back, "Go ahead, I'll take care of him."

Carter rushed out the door passing Sarah and Maria. Sarah had her arms around her badly shaken assistant, "Maria, it's all over. You go home now and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sarah was watching Maria leave as she heard Kitty call out, "Sarah, please go get the doctor."

Turning towards Kitty, Sarah saw that Matt was wounded. She quickly gathered white fabric from her stock and handed it to Kitty to press over the wound, "Kitty, the town doctor died 3 years ago. Most people go to the barber for their medical needs. His name is Sam Smythe. He put up a sign offering medical services right after Dr. Johnson died."

Kitty looked at Sarah in dismay knowing that there were people with few skills who did that, "Does he have medical training?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but folks find him helpful for some things."

Matt was conscious but struggling with the pain, "Kitty, I'll be fine, I just need someone to dig the bullet out and stop the bleeding."

Sarah looked at Matt with an odd and sad expression. After standing without moving for a few seconds she looked at Kitty, "Let's get him to my bedroom in the back, and then if you want, I'll go get Smythe." Sarah helped Kitty settle Matt into bed. They had managed to slow, but not stop the bleeding by putting pressure on the wound with the white fabric. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

Sarah turned to Kitty, "Do you want me to get Smythe?" Kitty bit her lower lip, she was uncertain, "Is he the only one around here who provides medical care?" Sarah nodded. Kitty looked at Matt, he needed help and she saw the barber as her only option, "Please get Smythe."

Sarah was back in just minutes with the barber following her carrying a bag of sorts. He spoke to Kitty without even looking at Matt, "I want you to know that my fee for surgical services is $10. I need you agree to that before I start."

Kitty was outraged. She looked at Smythe and answered sarcastically, "Fine, do you want payment in advance?" Smythe didn't pick up on her tone and replied, "No, afterwards is fine."

He took out his instruments and without the benefit of painkillers, starting probing into the wound in Matt's lower left abdomen. It wasn't long before Matt mercifully passed out from the pain. After more probing around, with a significant amount of blood loss, Smythe stood up and announced, "Sorry, I can't get to the bullet. It's in a difficult to reach place, but I'll bandage him up." After doing so Smythe was washing his hands as Kitty angrily turned towards him saying sharply, "Let me get this straight, you can't get the bullet out so you are leaving him to die?"

The barber looked at her and without apology stated, "Maybe there will be a miracle. Oh and since I didn't finish the job you only owe me $5.00." He held his hand out expectantly. Kitty was outraged and started to speak, but Sarah stepped in and put $5 in Smythe's out-stretched hand. Satisfied with his payment, the man hurried back to his barber shop.

After standing with her mouth open in shock for a few seconds, Kitty said to Sarah, "Why did you do that?"

Sarah said simply, "There was no point in expending energy arguing. It wouldn't change anything."

Kitty took a breath and closed her eyes for a second. Opening them see nodded, "Sarah, I guess you are right. Please stay with him. I have to send a telegram."

Not waiting for Sarah to answer, Kitty ran out the door and down the street to the telegraph office.

Dodge City

Festus and Doc were sitting in the Long Branch with a beer in front of each of them. Doc looked at Festus as he lifted his drink, "I'm paying for your beer because I want to make a toast - To Kitty and Matt and the wonderful time I'm sure they have been having."

Festus lifted his beer and nodded, "Doc, I surely do drink ta that."

Doc took a long sip before adding, "And those two deserve a wonderful time together."

They downed their beers and Festus looked at Doc, "How's about another? I wanna make a toast."

Doc looked skeptical, "You mean you're buying?"

"Well no Doc, I thought you said you'd be buyin tonight."

Before Doc could answer, Barney raced in with a telegram and handed it to Doc, "It's from Kitty."

Seeing the alarmed look on Barney's Doc grabbed it and read aloud – _Matt's wounded. Come right away_. He stood and said to Festus, "How fast can we get to Hays?"

"Doc that depends on a lot a things. Maybe the day after tomorrow maybe a little sooner – ya see…

Doc was already walking out, "Festus, Kitty wouldn't send this if she wasn't desperate. I'll get my bag and you figure out how to get us there as fast as possible. Meet me outside my office, and be quick about it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hays City

Kitty watched the telegraph operator send her 5 word message to Doc – Matt's wounded. Come right away. After paying for the telegram she rushed back to the dress shop with her heart pounding in her chest. She was flooded with guilt. She knew that that Smythe person had made things worse, and blamed herself for letting the barber lay a finger on Matt. She wished she hadn't done it. She didn't know what else she could have done, but kept telling herself she should have thought of something. Now Matt was in worse condition than before and it would likely take two days for Doc to get there.

Kitty reached the shop. It was past closing time, but Sarah had left the door unlocked for her, and she hurried through the shop into the back rooms. Sarah was standing by the bed looking down at Matt's unconscious form. Kitty spoke as she entered, "Sarah, I sent a telegram to Doc Adams, the doctor in Dodge. I know he'll be on his way the second he gets it, and he'll get here as fast as humanly possible. I'm positive that my friend Festus will travel with him to help him speed along."

Sarah looked up at Kitty, or rather looked right through her as she spoke, "I don't think Smythe did a very good job of bandaging the wound. It's bleeding again. You seem to have some experience with wounds, we should try to re-do it."

Sarah had plenty of white cloth in her stock. They folded some into thick squares to use to apply pressure, and pack the wound. Then they bandaged it tightly. Matt moaned a little as they struggled to lift him slightly to wrap the bandaging around him, but didn't wake up. The bleeding was under control, at least for the time being

Kitty moved a chair right next to the bed and sat down. She took one of Matt's hands in hers, it was cold and clammy, and she rubbed it gently willing him to somehow magically heal. Sarah stood near Kitty and looked at Matt with the same sad but odd look she had worn earlier. Minutes crept slowly, slowly by. No one spoke. Not a sound was heard. The thick silence was suddenly broken when Sarah said softly but clearly, "I can operate and remove the bullet."

Kitty didn't believe what she had just heard and turned to look up at Sarah, "What did you say?"

Sarah simply repeated, "I can operate and remove the bullet."

Kitty didn't know what to think or say, but after a few seconds asked hesitantly, "Sarah, are you a doctor?"

Sarah looked at Kitty and without speaking nodded her head.

Kitty jumped to her feet and spoke quietly, but with anger and disbelief in her voice, "You are a doctor and you let that - that barber dig around in Matt's gut?" Outrage further filled her as she continued, "You are a doctor and you have been letting a barber treat the people of this town? You've been letting a barber treat your friends and neighbors when you knew better? Why – why on earth would you do that?"

Sarah sat down. Sitting very erect with her hands in her lap, she stared straight ahead as she spoke, "My father was a doctor. He had received his training in Paris and was a truly brilliant physician. As a child I was precocious. My father taught me to read by the time I was four years old. He was proud of my intellect, so when I was very young he starting training me and taking me with him to treat patients. As a teenager I devoured medical journals. I enrolled in the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania, and was by far the best in my class. Even my professors admired my knowledge and skill. After I graduated I married a doctor. He was one of my father's protégés and had graduated from Harvard Medial School, first in his class. We moved to New York City to practice medicine and were acknowledged to be at the top of our profession. My husband more than myself, because as a woman there were people who didn't want to admit that I could be one of the best. But in the medical world I was respected, and like my father and husband, had a reputation for being brilliant. I was brilliant - that is until I wasn't. I was treating a little boy, an 8-year-old. He had a rare condition. Other doctors wanted to treat him with conventional methods, but I wanted to perform a new and difficult surgical procedure. His parents hesitated but were persuaded, after all everyone had told them how amazing I was." Sarah paused as she pictured her young patient from many years before. "He died on the operating table. I've thought about it thousands of times, and to this day I don't know if I chose that procedure because I thought it best for the patient, or because I wanted to demonstrate how masterful and superior I was. That beautiful little boy died on my operating table, and I don't even know why I put him there." Sarah sighed and shook her head before continuing, "He was my last patient. I stopped practicing medicine."

Kitty asked softly, "What did your husband say?"

Sarah gave a small smile, "He went along with my decision. He was becoming prominent enough that it was convenient for him to have a wife who could devote her time to social events, charities and running a household. As a hobby, I took up embroidery and dressmaking – sewing up bodices instead of bodies. When he died, four years ago, I decided to start a new life and make a living from my hobby."

Sarah's eyes met Kitty's for the first time. "Kitty, it has been many, many years since I've practiced medicine, but I believe that I can extract that bullet. The choice is yours. It's a decision you will have to make. Maybe I am just a woman who is getting older, and who is grasping at one chance to redeem herself. Maybe when it comes right down to it, after so many years, I no longer have the skill needed. On the other hand, with every hour that goes by with that bullet in him, the marshal's chances of survival decrease."

Sarah stood, "I'll be up front in the store. Let me know what you decide."

Dodge City

Festus ran to the stable and quickly explained the situation to the owner, Moss Grimmick. Moss immediately got his two fastest and strongest horses and hitched them to his best wagon, while Festus rushed to throw some food together and fill 4 canteens with water. He planned to drive as fast as possible, stopping only when they absolutely had to rest the horses.

Doc hurried down the stairs from his office, carrying his bag and an additional package. He was glad to see a wagon waiting with Festus in the driver's seat, ready to go.

As Doc climbed up Festus commented, "Doc, ya got more than ya medicine bag with ya. How's come?"

Doc settled into his seat as Festus flicked the reins, "Festus it's called a medical bag not a medicine bag, and I brought extra laudanum and unusual surgical instruments just in case."

Festus nodded and they galloped off into the night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Hays City

After Sarah revealed the stunning secret that she was a doctor, and offered to operate on Matt, she left Kitty alone to think about it. She went into her dress shop, and lit a lamp. It was late, and the shop had been closed for hours, but Sarah felt the need to be busy and productive. She sat down with sigh and picked up an unfinished blouse that she had been working on. After threading a needle with the finest of white thread, she carefully and skillfully, pulled it in and out of the delicate silk fabric she was working with. As she sewed she thought about the marshal. She knew she could help him, and wanted to. She had missed being a doctor in some ways. She had loved the challenge, the ability to help people and the feeling of accomplishment, but even if Kitty decided to let her operate, that would be that, she wouldn't - couldn't go back to practicing medicine.

Kitty was in Sarah's bedroom, in the back of the shop, sitting at Matt's bedside. Still unconscious, his breathing was shallow, but steady. His face was a ghostly white, and he seemed exhausted even as he slept. Kitty knew that with the bullet still in him the chances of infection were great. There was also the real likelihood that he could start bleeding again, and he had already lost a lot of blood.

Holding his hand in one of hers, she gently stroked the side of his face with the other whispering to his unconscious form, "Cowboy, I wish I knew what to do." Tears were in her eyes as she looked at Matt's ashen face, "I made a big mistake letting Smythe touch you. I can't make another one. I have to make the right decision. Oh Matt, I love you so much. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much I love you." Brushing away her tears she continued speaking more to herself than to Matt, "Sarah says she can take the bullet out, but she hasn't practiced medicine for many, many years. Doc's on his way but it could take him two days to get here."

Kitty fell silent as she felt Matt stir. He groaned and starting grabbing at the wound in his lower left abdomen. Kitty tried to calm him and hold his hands to prevent him from tearing off the bandages, but it was obvious that as Matt moved into semi-consciousness he was feeling tremendous pain. Suddenly Kitty remembered the whiskey bottle that Mason had had. She looked around and to her relief she saw it sitting on the cabinet, and about a quarter of the bottle was still full. Sarah must have put it there. Kitty got the bottle. If she could get Matt to drink it, it might ease the pain enough to settle him. Kitty lifted his head from the pillow, "Matt, I need you to open your eyes. Please Cowboy, please just look at me. Open your eyes, please."

Matt slowly opened his eyes. They were bleary and unfocused but Kitty was satisfied that he could hear her, "Matt, I want to give you some whiskey for the pain. I'll hold the bottle to your lips and I need you to swallow."

Kitty could feel a very slight movement as Matt tried to nod. She held the bottle to his lips and he drank the rest of the whiskey. Kitty gently put his head back on the pillow as he eased back into blessed unconsciousness.

Kitty set the empty bottle down on the floor and looking at Matt's sleeping form, wondered if there was another bottle somewhere. He might need more. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw Sarah, "I gave him the rest of the whiskey to help with the pain." Sarah nodded, "Good, that's why I left it on the cabinet. I have one other bottle. Just so you know, it's on the bottom shelf."

Kitty nodded and stood up to toss the empty bottle into the trash. She looked at Sarah with gratitude, "Sarah, I want you to know that I truly do appreciate your offer to operate. I really do. It's just that I can't give a yes or no answer right now. I can't."

Sarah answered kindly, "I understand. The offer is there, just let me know if you come to a decision. I know I don't have to remind you of the risks involved in either decision."

The two women looked at one another, each realizing what the other had gone through in the course of the long and difficult day – being held at gunpoint, surviving the hostage situation. Kitty having to make life and death decisions about Matt, Sarah revealing her deepest secret and painful past.

They looked at each other with weary smiles and a sense of camaraderie. Finally Sarah said, "Kitty it's late, we should settle in for the night. I'll set up a cot for you next to the bed, so you can be with the marshal

"Thank you Sarah. I'd appreciate that, but where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about that, I have extra blankets and pillows. I'll fashion a bed for myself in the shop."

As she was opening the cot and handing Kitty blankets and a pillow Sarah said hesitantly, "Kitty if the marshal starts to get feverish, or starts to bleed or has any other symptoms, please come and get me."

Kitty put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I definitely will. Thank you."

Doc and Festus

It was a moonless, overcast night and Festus was driving at a fast pace in almost total darkness. Doc couldn't see his hand in front of his face. His sense of direction had always left much to be desired, and he was becoming alarmed, "Festus, are you sure you know where you are going? It pitch black out tonight. There's no moon and hardly any stars to be seen. If we go the wrong way, we'll have to spend time backtracking."

Festus flicked the reins again to keep the horses moving briskly, "Doc, don't you worry none. I can't read no writtin, but I can sure read them stars, and there's enough for me to know where I'm at and where I'm goin. We'll stop in a few of hours to rest the horses, and start agin at sun-up. Now quit ya frettin. I'm gettin us to Matthew directly."

Doc took a deep breath. As much as they argued over anything and everything, Doc knew that Festus was a good man, a man who could be trusted, and that was particularly true in respect to anything that had to do with Matt. He also knew that Festus had an uncanny sense of direction and knowledge of the local geography. Putting his own fears and doubts aside he said kindly, "I know Festus, I was just checking."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hays City

It was a little after dawn, when Kitty woke feeling tired and disoriented. It took her a minute to remember that she was on a cot in Sarah Markman's bedroom, and that Matt was lying in the bed that was beside her, with a bullet in his lower left abdomen. Matt was quiet for the moment, but had slept fitfully, calling out periodically and moaning in pain. For the most part, Kitty had been able to help him settle back to sleep by talking to him quietly. Once, when the pain seemed particularly bad, she got him to swallow some whiskey.

Kitty sat on the side of her cot, and rubbed her temples. Between being up with Matt, and her own tossing and turning with anxiety filled dreams, she didn't feel very rested.

A voice rang out, "Good Morning."

Kitty looked up and saw Sarah standing in the doorway, "Good morning Sarah."

Sarah walked over to the stove to light it, "How did the marshal sleep?"

Kitty stroked Matt's hand, "Not very peacefully I'm afraid, but he seems to be resting quietly now."

Looking over as she put a pot of coffee on, Sarah noted that Matt seemed flushed and a little feverish. Her eyes traveled to Kitty who was still sitting tiredly on the side of the cot, "Kitty listen, once I have this coffee going, I'll make us some breakfast. In the meantime why don't you go over to the hotel to freshen up, and get changed. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in a fresh set of clothes."

Kitty looked at Matt and hesitated. Sarah gently took Kitty's arm and pulled her to here feet, "I'll be right here with him Kitty. You go ahead."

Kitty nodded and gave Sarah a tired smile, "You're probably right. I won't be long."

Doc and Festus

It was after 2AM when Festus decided to stop to let the horses rest. They had been going for almost 7 hours. Festus took care of the horses while Doc got some food and the bedrolls out of the wagon. After a quick meal of bread and jerky, they stretched out on their bedrolls and fell asleep. At 5:30 Festus was already up, with a fire built and coffee made. After several cups of strong, hot coffee the two men were back in the wagon heading to Hays.

After trotting along for a couple of hours Doc took a bite of bread and a drink of water as he looked around, "Festus, I can see that the fates are smiling upon us. It seems we have a bright and sunny day that is sure to make for good traveling."

Festus shook his head and frowned, "Doc, I hate to say it, but ain't no body smilin at us. I hope ya ain't seeing things – visions and such – my aunt Thebe had visions and it never led to nothin good, nothin good at all.

Doc looked at Festus. He started to explain, but just shook his head as he decided to drop it, "Festus, never mind what I just said. When do you think we'll get to Hays?"

Festus smiled, "Doc, with good travelin weather like this, we can be there by tomorrow mornin."

Hays City 

Once Kitty was gone, Sarah quickly took the opportunity to examine Matt. She knew that she could have, and probably should have asked Kitty to allow it, but she wasn't sure if Kitty trusted her abilities enough to let her.

Sarah saw that he was running a fever, a slight one but a fever all the same. She lifted the bandage gently to examine the wound. There were definite signs of the beginning of an infection. She quickly cut the bandage away, cleaned around the wound and put a fresh bandage over it. Sarah wanted to find a way to tell Kitty about the infection without pressuring her to allow the surgery to proceed. She was haunted by the memory of the little boy who died after she pressured his parents to allow her to operate.

Less than an hour later, Kitty returned looking much fresher. Being able to wash up, brush her hair and get into clean clothes had indeed made her feel much better. She handed a package to Sarah, "Since you were making breakfast, the least I could do was to buy some rolls from the bakery."

Sarah served up the rolls with butter along with eggs and coffee. They ate in silence. Kitty was thinking about Doc, while Sarah was trying to determine the most balanced way to talk to Kitty about Matt's worsened condition.

When they finished eating, Kitty started to clear the table, "I'll take care of the dishes Sarah, you have a store to open."

Sarah rose from the table, deep in thought. She analyzed the situation - his fever was slight and the infection minimal, at least at for the moment. Finally she said, "Thank you KItty, I'll go open the shop. Kitty, keep an eye on him. I- well I noticed a slight fever and infection, and infections can spread quickly in a wound as deep as his.

Sarah turned, gave one more glance in Matt's direction, and with hesitation left to open her shop.

Kitty watched her go, Sarah's parting words echoing in her head.

As the hours went by, Matt's fever slowly rose. Kitty, tried to cool him by wiping him down with a damp cloth. Panic was building up in her chest as the fever worsened, and she knew there was no way on earth Doc could arrive before tomorrow.

It was afternoon, and Kitty's mind was still racing in circles. Suddenly she felt Matt stir. He turned his face towards her, opened his eyes and whispered, "It's all right Kitty, you know." He closed his eyes and was again unconscious. Kitty truly wasn't sure if Matt had spoken, if she had just imagined it, or if in her fatigue she had drifted off to sleep for a moment and dreamed it, but a feeling of peace came over her. The kind of peace one feels when a difficult choice becomes obvious. She called out, "Sarah, please come in."

Sarah rushed in from the store, and Kitty looked at her calmly, "Sarah I'd like you to remove the bullet, if you are still willing."

Sarah nodded, "Of course. I'll close the shop and send Maria home for the rest of the day. Please boil water and get a lot of white cloth. I'll get the instruments I'll need. For some reason, I kept have my medical bag and the one that had been my husband's.

Everything was ready and Sarah was poised to begin. Kitty could see her hesitate for the briefest of seconds. She probed the wound with forceps and quickly withdrew, repeating that action several times. At one point Sarah was so still that Kitty wondered if she had given up. Then with a quick nod to herself, Sarah thrust the forceps deep into the wound, and forcefully gave a quick, sharp twist. Just seconds later she lifted the forceps into the air saying, "Voila." There was the bullet. She dropped it into a tray and immediately returned to the matter at hand. She carefully cleaned the wound, and then sewed and bandaged it with great speed and expertise. When she was finished she pulled blankets over Matt's body saying, "That went well, but we have to watch him."

Kitty said simply, "Thank you."

Kitty sat next to Matt as Sarah cleaned up. When she was finished Sarah sat next to Kitty. She was quiet for a few minutes before saying softly, "You know, I've been hoping to meet you for some time."

Kitty was surprised, "Sarah, I don't understand. You couldn't even have known I existed."

Sarah gave a slight laugh, "I didn't know your name, but I certainly knew you existed. In my mind you were the marshal's red-head."

Seeing the puzzled look on Kitty's face she explained, "The first time I saw the marshal was about four years ago when he walked into my shop. I was surprised, because I rarely have a male customer, but there he was, and looking very uncomfortable I might add. I went over and asked if I could help him. He looked around awkwardly, but after a few minutes picked up a beautiful shawl, and asked if I thought it would make a good gift. I said that it depended on the lady, her coloring and so forth, and I asked him to describe the lady he was purchasing it for." Sarah stopped and smiled, "He said he'd try, but knowing men I figured he wouldn't do a very good job of it." Sarah was quiet for a second as she remembered the moment, "I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he described the woman. It was as if he was picturing the most beautiful, precious person on earth. He spoke, and there was - - there was such love, such amazing love in his voice as he described her. The description was simple - long, red hair, blue eyes, pale white skin, but the intensity of his love for that woman was palpable.

Sarah smiled a little, "The marshal came into my shop many times after that, and each time as he chose a gift I felt his burning love for the red-head. So - I was intrigued and curious. You see no one has ever loved me that way."

Kitty looked up, "What about your husband?"

Sarah answered, "It was never like that with my husband." She laughed a little, "It wasn't like that at all. Charles and I shared respect, and – well I don't know, I guess the right word might be appreciation for each other's company. We'd have long talks about medicine and the news. We enjoyed attending social events together, we never had a cross word between us. We had a physical relationship that we both enjoyed, but interest waned over the years, and after a time my husband took a mistress. He was very discrete, so it didn't interfere with anything. I've always had a full life, it's just that after seeing the marshal I've wondered what it would be like to feel a love like that. Now that I've met you I wonder what it's like to share it."

Kitty didn't know what to say. Sarah looked at her, "Please, don't feel sorry for me. I've had a good life and I continue to have a good life. When my husband passed away, I was left with a house and money and had many options. I decided that I had had enough of living in a big city like New York, and came here. I am quite content. Kitty, no one gets everything in life. There are some things that just can't be."

Kitty smiled at Sarah, "That's true, but there is always hope. Sarah, maybe the love of your life will ride into Hays tomorrow or the next day."

Sarah smiled as she patted Kitty's hand, "Maybe so, but right now let's keep a close watch on the marshal. It might be a long night.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours after Sarah had successfully removed the bullet from Matt's abdomen, his fever was going down and he was sleeping peacefully. Kitty remained at his bedside, while Sarah made a simple dinner of cold ham, boiled potatoes and green beans. When the table was set and the food laid out, Kitty sat down to eat, but Sarah couldn't help but notice that Kitty's eyes kept returning to Matt's sleeping form. She was curious, "Kitty, if you don't mind me asking, how did you meet the marshal?" Kitty smiled as she recalled, "Many years ago I was on a stagecoach heading west, to find a better life for myself. The stage made a short stopover in Dodge. It was a cold and rainy day, so I hurried over to a restaurant to eat some hot oatmeal before getting back on the stage. I was just about finished when Matt came in. I didn't know who he was, but I sure noticed him. There was something that drew me to him, something so undeniable and powerful that I stayed. That was more than 18 years ago, and since then we've had good times and hard times." Kitty paused and thought for a second before adding, "But even the difficulties that came our way, always brought us closer together." Sarah said softly, "It sounds like you found that better life that you were looking for." Kitty smiled almost to herself, "So I did."

Kitty looked up, "Now, it's your turn. Please tell me about life in New York City." Sarah spoke about the museums and theaters. She described the beautiful houses on 5th Avenue, but she also talked about the over-crowded tenements and the epidemics that were prevalent there. She mentioned that she had done charity work, raising money for those less fortunate, but Kitty couldn't help but think about how welcomed Sarah's medical skills would have been.

The night was growing chilly. Sarah got another blanket for Matt and made tea for herself and Kitty. They continued their conversation long into the night as they kept watch over Matt. Being businesswomen, they compared notes about owning and running a business, and although their businesses were quite different, they enjoyed trading stories about difficult customers.

It was after midnight when Sarah noticed the hour, "Kitty, I don't know where the time went. I've so enjoyed our conversation, but I'll leave you now to get some rest."

Kitty took Sarah's hand, "I've enjoyed it too, very much." Sarah went to bed in the store and Kitty kissed Matt lightly on the forehead, before going to sleep on the cot beside his bed.

The next morning Kitty woke feeling rested. She looked at Matt. He was still sleeping, and his color was much improved. She was getting herself a cup of coffee from the pot that sat on the stove, as Sarah came in from the shop saying briskly, "Good morning, I'm glad you found the coffee. I'm going to check on the wound."

Sitting on the side of the bed she gently cut through the bandages. Matt woke suddenly and was startled to see the dress shop owner touching him. He whispered with all the firmness he could muster, "Mrs. Markman, what are you doing?"

Sarah answered with quiet authority, "Examining your wound marshal."

Kitty quickly moved to his side and interjected, "Matt, Sarah removed the bullet."

Matt was shocked into silence. Sarah nodded in satisfaction and re-bandaged the wound, "It looks good, quite good. I'll return to the shop now, but I'll be back ." Hurrying out she turned to Kitty, "Please get him some broth. He needs liquids and nutrition, and I'm sure he can handle at least that."

Matt looked at Kitty in disbelief. Kitty sat at the side of the bed and explained what had happened. Matt whispered, "I remember some things, but it's all hazy."

Kitty kissed his forehead, "You rest, I'll go get that broth."

Matt took her hand before she had a chance to rise, and whispered weakly, "Kitty, how about a better kiss than that, and how about some steak or something to go with that broth."

Kitty laughed, glad to hear Matt sounding a little more like himself. She kissed him lightly on the lips, "That will have to do for a kiss, and broth is what you're getting."

A little while later Kitty returned with the broth, and she and Sarah helped Matt sit up with pillows behind his back. He was spooning the warm liquid into his mouth when they heard loud, agitated voices coming from the shop. Kitty immediatey knew it was Doc and Festus, but before she could even stand they burst in.

Doc entered first. His jaw dropped when he saw Matt sitting up. He looked pretty bad – pale and drawn but not near death's door as Doc had expected.

Kitty rushed over, "Doc, I'm so sorry. Matt was in terrible shape when I sent the telegram. He was wounded and the only one around to treat him was a barber who made things worse. After I sent the message, a real doctor appeared, but I knew you had already left Dodge so I couldn't get word to you."

Festus was looking at Matt with amazement as he rssponded, "That's all right Miss Kitty. The important thing is Matthew."

Doc agreed, "That is absolutely correct, but I'm going to check that wound myself."

After examining Matt, Doc rubbed his mustache, "That there is a fine, fine job. An excellent job in fact. I'd like to meet that doctor."

Before anyone else could speak Sarah responded, "I'm afraid the doctor is no longer here." After a pause she added, "I'm sorry, you don't even know who I am. My name is Sarah Markman. I own this shop."

Doc looked perplexed, "You mean to say a doctor showed up out of no where, operated on Matt, did one of the finest pieces of surgery I've ever seen, and left? Did this doctor have a name?"

Sarah answered quickly, "I must admit I didn't catch the name. I don't think Kitty did either, and the marshal was unconscious."

Doc looked at Kitty who just shrugged.

Still mystified, Doc shook his head.

Festus looked at Matt and then at Kitty, "Well, like I said, I sure am glad Matthew is on the mend." Addressing Doc he added, "Maybe you and me should go get us something to eat. I'm hungrier that a pack of wolves. Then we can visit with Matthew a bit before headin home."

Kitty protested, "Don't you two want to at least stay over night?"

Doc shook his head, "There is no reason for us to stay Kitty. We'll come visit for a little while after we eat, but it's still early in the day. We might as well head back." Doc started towards the door before he stopped and turned back, "It's awfully strange, awfully strange that you and Sarah can't remember the name of the doctor."

Shaking his head, he and Festus left.

A few hours later they returned, bickering over why Doc had just paid for both of their meals. Kitty smiled and said, "Doc, it's a losing battle." Doc sighed, "I know." Then looking at Matt he said, "I want to take one more look at that wound." After examing Matt again, Doc was satisfied that he was truly on the mend, and the two men headed back to Dodge.

Once they were alone Matt spoke frankly, "Kitty, I'm amazed that Sarah still wants to keep the fact that she's a doctor a secret."

Kitty nodded, "I know Matt, it is such a strange thing to have that talent and training, and hide it."

Matt shook his head, "It's worse than that. She allows unqualified people to do the things she is qualified to do. She has to confront that."

"Yes I do marshal."

Matt and Kitty hadn't realized that Sarah was standing nearby.

She walked over to check Matt's pulse, "Your pulse is quite strong. I'd say surprisingly so, but after seeing the scars on your body I can tell that you must have quite an amazing constitution. As to my future – Can I remain a dress shop owner in Hays? Perhaps, perhaps not, but I know I can't go back to being a doctor. To have a job, in which the life of another is in your hands, is a never-ending struggle. Decisions can be complicated and difficult. I don't want that life. I'm sure you of all people understand that marshal."

Matt looked at Sarah and she found herself drawn into his clear blue eyes. He said softly, "Sarah, I quit my job more than once for lots of reasons, good reasons - I was tired of shedding blood, I killed a man I shouldn't have, I didn't want to arrest a man who saved my life – lots of reasons. Each time I had a good reason, and each time I was reminded that the job had to be done, and it was mine to do. A long time ago someone told me that maybe that was too bad for me, but it was too late to do anything about it – way too late."

Sarah avoided Matt's eyes as she shook her head, "I can't go back."

After taking a deep breath Sarah looked at her patient, "What I came in to say was that I believe you are strong enough to be moved to your hotel room. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable there, and I'll come over check on you regularly."

Deputy Carter and a few other men came over to help Matt to the hotel. Before they left Sarah looked at the marshal, "If you need me send word and I'll be right over. The main thing is that you need quiet, sleep and rest. I mean a lot of quiet, sleep and rest. You seem to have an amazingly strong constitution, but you are human."

Kitty put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'll make sure he follows your instructions."

Sarah smiled, "I'm sure you will."

In the hotel Matt was sitting up in bed watching Kitty brush her hair. "Kitty I wanted so much to make up, at least a little bit for the way our trip to St. Louis turned out, but we've had a bee attack, a crazy couple, a hail storm, a rattle snake, a broken wheel, you being taken hostage and me being shot – how is all of that possible in just a few days?

Kitty had to giggle, I don't know Cowboy, but I do know nothing else could possibly go wrong. We'll be spending a lot of time right in this hotel room enjoying the quiet and the time alone as you recover.

Matt reached over and kissed her. She kissed him back, but couldn't help but notice how tired and depleted he still seemed, "Cowboy, you need sleep. Lie down, I'll tuck you in."

Without arguing, Matt slid down into bed and quickly fell sleep. Kitty sat up in bed looking at _The Delineator _magazine, examining latest fashions. She felt content to benext to her sleeping giant, feeling his warmth and steady breathing.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting late. Kitty was sitting up in bed next to Matt, who was peacefully sleeping beside her.

After looking at the latest fashions in _The Delineator_ magazine, she was about to turn out the lights, when she heard loud screaming and glass breaking outside of her hotel room. Matt's eyes popped open and he started to push himself to a sitting position. Kitty pushed him down saying firmly, "Don't you dare move. If there is anything to take care of, I'll handle it."

Kitty quickly put on her robe and cracked the door open. To her astonishment two women, a blonde and a brunette, were having at it. There was broken glass, water and flowers all over the floor from the vase that one of them thrown. The women were yelling – each calling the other a whore, as they pounded on each other and yanked one another's hair. Before Kitty knew what was happening they barreled into the room, as they continued fighting.

Matt once again struggled to rise but was frozen in place by Kitty's glare.

She dove in between the two women and suddenly became the recipient of blows and hair pulling as the women continued to scream and fight, with Kitty in the middle.

After a struggle, Kitty was able to get a hand on each woman's breastbone and push with all her might. They went staggering off to each side, but as soon as they regained their footing the two came rushing back towards each other. Kitty held her arms out to the sides to keep them apart saying loudly, with the no nonsense tone she used on drunks in her saloon, "Hold it, hold it you two." Much to Matt's chagrin Kitty pointed to him, "There is an injured man right there who needs quiet and rest. You two are disturbing that quiet and rest, and I won't have it. What is this all about?"

The women started to speak at once and Kitty yelled again, "One at a time," She pointed at the brunette, "You first."

The woman glared at the blonde. "My husband came here on a lengthy business trip. I know that the poor thing gets terribly lonely when he's away from me, so I decided to surprise him. I walked into his room and this – this hussy was in bed with him."

The blonde was sputtering with rage, "Your husband – your husband - that is my husband. He had just returned from a long business trip and was telling me how much he missed me. I was comforting him."

The women glowered at each other for a few seconds, before both registered looks of realization.

Kitty looked at them and nodded, "I think we all understand. Listen, I don't care what you do to him, but keep the noise down."

The blonde answered, "Don't worry. The first thing we are going to do, is go out and decide how best to make him suffer."

The brunette gave a short nod of her head, and the two women left the room arm in arm.

Kitty laughed and looked at Matt, "I told you I would handle it."

Matt looked at her with concern, "Kitty, your cheek is bruised."

Kitty looked in the mirror. "So it is. Nothing that a little make up won't cover in the morning." She climbed into bed and kissed Matt lightly on the lips, " Let's go to sleep Cowboy, and let's give up on the idea that nothing else could possibly go wrong on this trip."

The following day Matt was in bed, and Kitty was sitting next to him. They happened to look out the window, and saw Deputy Carter leaving the hotel with a handcuffed man in tow. He was a very short, skinny, mild looking man with thick glasses and thinning hair. As he walked he had a very weary look about him, as if he had just had the worst night of his life. Matt turned to Kitty, "What do you suppose Carter is arresting that fellow for? He looks so harmless." Kitty shrugged, but then saw the blond and brunette from the previous night walking in lock step behind the deputy. Matt and Kitty looked at each other in amazement. Kitty finally said, "I guess that shows you can't judge a book by its cover." Matt laughed, "He looks like he had long night. I have a feeling jail might be a relief." Kitty laughed too, "Let's just hope some quiet types take that room across the hall."

Happily the days that followed were relatively calm, as Matt recovered quicky. The only disputes were between Sarah and Matt. Kitty smiled and knowingly shook her head as Matt got out of bed before Sarah wanted him to, walked before Sarah wanted him to, went outside before Sarah wanted him to, and ate solid food before Sarah wanted him to.

At one point Sarah turned to Kitty, "He is the most frustrating person on earth, I don't know how you stand it." Kitty laughed saying lightly with a wink, " Well he also has his good points." Sarah laughed too, by this time she felt a real affection for both Kitty and Matt.

After a few days Matt felt strong enough to drive a wagon, so he and Kitty were heading back to Dodge. They said their goodbyes to Sarah in front of her dress shop. Matt went to get the wagon as Kitty stood with Sarah. The women were promising to keep in touch, as the morning stage pulled in. A distinguished looking man, wearing a slightly worn suit, got out and looked around. He spotted Sarah and quickly walked over. Taking off his hat he said, "Hello Sarah."

She looked puzzled, but then her eyes opened wide, "Danny?"

He smiled, "Yes, Danny Clark."

Sarah laughed with joy, "Danny Clark. What an amazing surprise. When I returned from medical school you were my father's assistant." Sarah had a far away look in her eyes as she recalled, "We had so many laughs, didn't we – over the dinner table at my father's – escaping from stuffy social events to go to the ice cream parlor – so much fun."

Danny smiled, "I'm glad you remember."

They smiled at each other shyly and Danny spoke again, "Then Charles Markman starting courting you, and soon your engagement was announced. Sarah, I was in love with you, but I didn't say anything because I knew that Charles' star was rising and that you too were an exceptional doctor. I knew that Charles would be able to offer you things that I couldn't, and that living in a big city would give you great opportunities. I knew I'd just be a small town doctor. I opened an office in Merriam, Kansas, and that's where I've stayed." Danny took a deep breath as if he was working up the nerve to keep talking, "Sarah it isn't just that I was in love with you, I am still in love with you. When I found out that Charles had passed away, I tried to find you and only recently found out that you were in Hays. Sarah, I've loved you for all these years, can we at least have lunch?"

Sarah blushed, but was glowing as she answered with a smile, "Of course. I'd like that."

Danny smiled back, "I'll settle in the hotel and pick you up at Noon."

As Danny walked away, Kitty looked at Sarah's glowing face, "There are some things that just can't be, but there is always hope."

Sarah turned to look at Kitty, still wearing the beaming smile, "You're right, and you know something, being part of a practice in Merriam Kansas sounds pretty wonderful.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

After Kitty exchanged a warm embrace and final goodbye with Sarah, she crossed the street to where to Matt was waiting with the wagon. Kitty smiled at Matt as he helped her up into the wagon, they were relaxed and in good spirits having spent a few days of quiet, uninterrupted time together while Matt recovered from his bullet wound. They had also gotten to know Sarah Markman, and the three of them had formed strong bonds of friendship.

As Matt took the reins, Kitty looked at him. She knew that he was still not at his full strength and that he felt pain if he moved the wrong way. She put her hand on his arm, "Cowboy, as much as you might not want to admit it, you are not fully recovered. Promise me that we'll stop to rest if you start getting tired. - Come on promise."

Matt leaned over and kissed Kitty on the lips, "I promise." He added with a small smile, "Let's just hope we don't encounter any bees, flying frying pans, hail storms or rattlesnakes."

Matt flicked the reins and they start home. As they rode Kitty told Matt all about the arrival of Sarah's old friend, Danny Clark and Sarah's reaction to him. "Matt, those two people love each other – I can just tell. Danny thought he was being noble by letting her go with another man without expressing his love, but he should have given her the choice. I'm so glad they have another chance."

Matt had a thoughtful look on his face as he replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I wish all the happiness for Sarah, and it seems that this also could lead her back to being a doctor. I believe that is something she was meant to be doing."

Kitty nodded in agreement, "This could be a wonderful new beginning for her – for them."

Neither of them spoke for a while, each lost in their own thoughts when Matt glanced over, "Kitty I've been doing a lot of thinking about what you said a few days ago - - about us being able to share a new beginning. Kitty, I don't like to talk about it – I think you know that – but this last injury reminded me that I – well I figure I only have a couple of more years left in this body of mine, to do this job the way it has to be done. When I take the badge off, I - - well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll never know how grateful I am, that I can look forward to sharing a new beginning with you."

Kitty's eyes brimmed with tears. She knew how hard it was for Matt to talk about these things, "Matt, I know. I know because of how grateful I am to have you in my life sharing everything."

Kitty wrapped her arm around Matt's waist as they rode on in comfortable silence.

It was about 3:00 in the afternoon when Matt pulled the horses to a stop, "Let's stop here and camp for the night."

Kitty looked alarmed, "Oh Matt, do you feel so bad you need to stop for that long?"

Matt grinned at her, "Well, I am a little tired, but the main thing is, there is some fine fishing near here. I thought I'd challenge you to a fishing contest, and after I win we'll stuff ourselves and relax for the rest of the day." He nibbled on her neck, "And then do who knows what under the stars."

Kitty leaned into Matt and gave a moan of pleasure as she muttered, "I can so out-fish you, Matt Dillon. What does the winner get?"

Matt kept kissing her neck, "The winner, which will be me, gets to relax and watch the loser clean and cook the fish."

Kitty's eyes were closed as she gently pushed Matt away. She opened her eyes and said with gusto, "You're on."

Less than an hour later they were fishing in a lake and it was 3 to 0 with Kitty in the lead. Matt looked over somewhat sourly, "Kitty, it seems you lucked into a good spot. Maybe it would be fair to change places."

Kitty gave Matt a sightly smug look as she answered, "Fine with me Cowboy."

They moved around to swap places, and Matt smiled as he reeled in his first fish, but then Kitty quickly reeled in one and then another, "Matt, I think I should start throwing them back. I caught 5 and you caught 1, and we can't possible eat more than that tonight." She felt another tug on her line, unhooked the fish and threw it back with a florish, "No doubt about it – I am the champion." Kitty stood and looked at Matt, "I caught em – you will clean and cook em."

Matt looked annoyed for the briefest of seconds but then had to smile, "Yes, maam, I'll get right on it."

They built a fire. Kitty made coffee and got out the bread they brought from Hays. Matt was true to his word. He cleaned and fried the fish, and the two of them sat beside each other happily eating. Kitty glanced at Matt. He looked so happy and relaxed. She wondered what his life would have been like if he had become a rancher instead of a lawman. Would he have been happier, or would he have always felt that something was missing from his life? After all, Matt's desire to see justice and his need to protect were so strong, that it seemed being a lawman was what he was meant to be.

Matt looked up, "You seem to be thinking pretty hard. Got something on your mind?"

Kitty smiled, "Nothing except it might be time for the champoion to get the rest of her prize."

Matt put his arm around her, "You just tell me. Your wish is my command."

She whispered in his ear and it wasn't long before Kitty found out how wonderful making love under the stars on a warm spring night could be.

Falling asleep in Matt's arms, Kitty smiled thinking about how wonderful the trip back to Dodge was going.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

After making love under the stars on a beautiful, warm spring night Kitty and Matt slept contentedly in each other's arms. The next morning Kitty slowly opened her eyes and seeing that Matt wasn't next to her, looked around. She spotted him tending to the horses, and then watched as he quickly got a fire going and made coffee. It wasn't the first time she took pleasure in watching Matt do everyday things. There was something about his relaxed and easy competence that she saw as being beautiful. An idea that she knew would embarrass if not amuse him.

Seeing Kitty was awake and watching him, Matt walked over and sat down next to her. Lifting her chin, he gave her a lingering kiss. "Well," he said, "I thought you were going to sleep the day away."

Knowing it couldn't been much later than 7:00 AM, Kitty laughed, "I must of gotten worn out from all that fishing. It's not like I caught just one measly little fish you know."

Matt laughed as he stood and pulled Kitty to her feet, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

Kitty shook her head, "Nope."

Matt put an arm around her, "Come on champ. Let's have some coffee."

They were moving towards the campfire, when they heard a shot, and then another and another, coming from a short distance away.

Matt turned towards the sound, "Stay here Kitty."

Kitty looked at up," Matt." She was about to ask him not to go, but knew that would be futile so she simply told him to be careful.

Matt hurried away, and disappeared down a hill as more shots rang out.

Kitty was frozen in place. Ever fiber of her being was on alert. It was quiet, then suddenly there were a few more shots, then sounds of rapid firing, then quiet, then more shoots and another round of rapid firing. There was no way for Kitty to know what was happening or how many men were involved.

She was scared. It was not only her fear for Matt's life, but also her worry about even a small wound, when he was barely recovered from a serious one. There was just so much a body, even Matt's body could take.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Kitty decided to walk to the top of the hill. She'd attempt to stay hidden while trying to see where Matt was, and find out what was going on.

She hadn't gone more than three steps when she saw Matt striding towards her with a small smile on his face. She ran to him, "Are you all right?"

Matt looked down into her worried eyes, "Oh, Kitty I'm so sorry. I should have known you'd be worried and came back to explain before I started."

Kitty looked confused, "Started what."

"Kitty, it was just a couple of boys - brothers, maybe 10 and 11. They were practicing shooting with rifles. They said their pa died not long ago, and their ma was real sad. They wanted to help by getting good enough with rifles to be able to bring fresh game home for their ma and little sister. I gave them some pointers, showed them some things, told them to keep practicing and then was lucky enough to shoot a couple of rabbits for them to bring home this time."

Matt pulled Kitty close to him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you worrying."

Kitty looked up and smiled, "It's all right Cowboy, and I'm glad you could help those boys out. Now, shouldn't we get going? We want to have time enough to stop for me to give you a fishing lesson, don't' we?

Matt laughed and they loaded up the wagon.

It took the couple three full days to get back to Dodge. They had continued at a leisurely pace, stopping to fish or nap, and to set up camp early enough to enjoy the evenings and nights. As they entered Dodge, Kitty took Matt's arm, "Cowboy who would have known that the best vacation we ever had would be a three day drive from Hays."

Later that night they were in the Long Branch with Doc and Festus. Kitty and Matt told them about their trip to Hays. Kitty was right – they were good stories in the retelling. After a lot of laughter and jokes about bees, flying frying pans, and springtime hail storms there was a moment of quiet.

Doc looked up, "So, is Sarah Markman going to continue to run a dress shop or is she going to practice medicine like she should?"

Matt's and Kitty's eyes opened wide in astonishment. Matt sputtered, "You knew?"

Doc shook his head, "Not at first. It wasn't until I got back to Dodge that I figured it out. You see the whole situation didn't add up – the quality of work was exceptional, yet the doctor didn't stay to watch over the patient, and Kitty the idea that you wouldn't' remember the name of the doctor was frankly unbelievable. Also, the name Sarah Markman rang a bell. When I got back, I suddenly remembered that a few years ago I saw a notice that Dr. Charles Markman had passed away. Thinking back I recalled that his wife Sarah had been a doctor, with quite a reputation in the medical world. In fact lots of people thought she was the more skilled of the two, and there were rumor's of professional jealousy on his part."

Doc paused and rubbed his mustache, "Well I realized that it had been years since I had read anything about her work, and put it all together."

Kitty took Doc's hand. "She saved Matt's life, we couldn't betray her secret." Kitty then recounted the arrival of Danny Clark in Hays and Sarah's reaction.

Doc nodded, "I hope that brings her back in medicine. She is much needed, whether it's in a small town or big city."

Hours Later

Kitty was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when Matt waked in, "You just had to do some work in the office, and make rounds yourself tonight, didn't you? You couldn't wait until tomorrow."

Matt walked over and kissed her neck, "It was a pretty quick check on paperwork, and Festus did rounds with me."

Before she could say another word, he kissed her neck again, and placed a package on her vanity, "I got you something before we left Hays."

Kitty opened the package, and lifted up a gorgeous, blue silk negligee. As Kitty stood up and held it in front of her, Matt said softly, "I thought it matched your eyes, and Sarah agreed."

Kitty looked up, "It's beautiful. I love it. I'll go put it on."

Minutes later when she emerged wearing the low cut, clinging negligee, Matt almost gasped. He pulled her to him and she was happily swallowed up in his embrace. The negligee was beautiful but not fated to be worn for long.

Epilogue – 10 weeks later

Kitty opened the door to Matt's office and burst in with an excited look on her face, "Matt, I got a letter from Sarah."

Matt looked up from his paperwork, "You look pretty happy. What did she say?"

"Well, she and Danny got married in a small ceremony and are now in Merriam practicing medicine together. She says she's never been happier. Cowboy there is a part here specifically for you, 'Marshal – Matt – thank you for sharing your feelings about your redhead. I learned something.'

Matt stood up from his desk. He was blushing deeply, "Kitty, I never said – I never told her about us – I never – I never said that we – I well – I don't know what she means – I…"

Kitty took his hand, "Calm down Cowboy, I know what she means. I'll explain later." She leaned across the desk and kissed him.

Their eyes locked and Matt looked at her, "The best is yet to be."

Kitty whispered, "I love you Matt Dillon."

She started to leave, but turned back when she reached the door, "Dinner will be ready at 7:00. Don't be late."

Matt looked at her seriously, "I won't maam," and before she turned to leave he added, "I love you too."

Kitty walked back to the Long Branch with a smile on her face.

The End


End file.
